Seis semanas
by MaraB3
Summary: Después del 5x01.¿Qué ha pasado en esas 6 semanas que nadie recuerda? /El poder es complicado, Emma, muy complicado, igual que la oscuridad, sin embargo es mucho más fácil que la luz. Sucumbir a la maldad es casi imposible,la oscuridad es más fácil, te da más cosas y disfrutas más con ella./ (Con SwanQueen) Incluyo en los PJ'S: Merlín, Rey Arturo
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está situada en el espacio de tiempo de 6 semanas que todos olvidaron. Entre su llegada a Camelot y la aparición de Emma malvada.**

 **Tengo previsto que sea corto, pero tendrá varios capítulos. Es, digamos, swanqueen. No sé si se llegará a entablar una relación entre ellas pero si trataré su amistad.**

 **Espero que os guste**

-Es Gold, él me está intentando guiarme hacia la oscuridad.

Todos le miraron extrañados pero la mirada inquisitiva de Bella es la que más llamó su atención.

Estaban en Camelot. Todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa donde se celebraban las reuniones más importante: Regina, Henry, la abuelita, Snow, David, Gruñón, Garfio... La única que no estaba presente era Zelena, la cual se encontraba encerrada en el sótano del castillo para más seguridad.

-¿Rumple?- exclamó Bella- no puede ser, está en Storybrook, sigue dormido, aun no despierta es imposible que te esté... ¿cómo has dicho? Guiando hacia la oscuridad.

-No nos podemos fiar de Gold, todos lo sabemos- respondió Gruñón- podría incluso haber estado finjiendo.

Emma intentó intervenir, pero pronto un revuelo llenó la habitación. Todos gritaban e intentaban ofrecer, sin éxito ya que nadie conseguia escuchar las palabras de los demás, su opinión.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Garfio despues de un par de minutos de puro caos. Los que se habían puesto en pie como la abuelita o Gruñón, vuelven a su sitio y el resto enmudece al instante.- Por lo que sabemos de Gold, podría estar incluso muerto. Pero desde luego no está aquí.

-No está muerto- murmuró Bella. La unica que la escuchó es Snow que le respondió en voz baja:

-No deberías hacerte ilusiones, estaba muy débil. Sin embargo no debes perder la esperanza de que siga con vida.

Bella observabó la rosa de la que intentaba separarse lo menos posible- Un par de pétalos caidos le indican que cada vez está más enfermo, pero que aun vive.

-No está muerto- repitió.

-Siento que mis palabras hayan causado tanto alboroto. No es Gold el que me habla. Es, digamos, el oscuro con forma de Gold. Todos los oscuros que ha habído juntos en un solo ser que me habla y me confunde. Me induce a abrazar la mágia oscura. Quiere que mate, que me vengue, que solo me ocupe de mi misma. Por eso te he dado la daga, Regina. Necesito que seas, llamemosle así, mi arnes de seguridad. Debes protegernos a todos de mi misma. Yo lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, pero no sé si podré conseguirlo.

Henry la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos le mandaban un claro mensaje: No va a pasar nada de eso, puede resistir a la tentación. Despues de todo, ella era la salvadora. ¿No sería irónico no poder salvarse a si misma?

-¿Eso crees, querida?- en una de las sillas vacías, solo para ella, se sentaba Rumplestilskin. Emma estaba segura de que antes no estaba ahí- ¿Crees que podrás resistirte? Hace poco has estado apunto de matar a una muchacha. Desde luego, desapruebo totalmente tu actuación. Has salvado a esa chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? Mérida. Pero has desaprobechado una gran oportunidad y en un futuro te va a causar muchos problemas. Quizás hasta muertes de tus seres queridos. Si no preguntale a Arturo.

-¿A Arturo?- había intentado no responderle, pero no podía evitar que le picase la curiosidad.

-¿Qué has dicho Emma?- preguntó David desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-A Arturo- retransmitió el mensaje alguien, probablemente la abuelita.

-¿Qué pasa con Arturo?

Pero Emma solo tenía oidos para el que había bautizado como "Falso Rumple".

-Sí, querida, a Arturo. Preguntale por la bola. Pero teneis que estar los dos solos. No dirá nada en presencia de otras personas, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y cuesta separarlo de su fiel caballero Lancelot, sobretodo desde que es rey. ¿Crees que les será facil confiar en la oscura? - soltó una carcajada, parecía realmente divertido- Que extraño suena eso, ¿no?

-Ellos me trajeron aquí

No prestó atención a las miradas interrogantes de los demás. La única que parecía más enterada de la conversación que mantenía Emma consigo misma era Regina. Y solo por lo que podía deducir, tras años tratando a Rumple en su faceta de profesor de maldad podía imaginar lo que su otro yo le estaba diciendo a Emma. Lo que era imposible de averiguar era que tenía que ver Arturo en la conversación.

-Sí, ¿y crees que por eso confían tanto en ti como para dejar a su rey y amigo con alguien capaz de matarlo con solo levantar un dedo? Por favor, Emma. Como oscura tienes mucho que aprender. Sobretodo a manipular, debes utilizar, digamos, tus encantos. Pero consigue, y rápido una cita a solas con él.

Si conoces tus futuros errores de antemano, ¿No crees que será más fácil evitarlos?

Aquello estaba llevando a Emma hasta el límite. Estaba segura de que no iba a poder pensar con claridad si no descansaba su cabeza un rato.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir y seguir mañana con la reunión.

-¿Cómo? Emma, no hemos dicho apenas nada, debemos elaborar un plan, encontrar a Merlín, no podemos irnos a acostar así sin más, sería un día perdido- dijo Snow sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hija.

-Creo- intervino Regina- que la señorita Swan a recibido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Qué información? ¡Si no se ha dicho nada!- insistió Snow.

-O quizás tu no la has oido- rebatió Regina.

-¿Así que tu has oido algo?

-No, pero Emma sí. Así que, dejalo, no es el momento.

-Mamá, yo más que nadie quiero solucionar este lío en el que nos, me he metido. Pero Regina tiene razón, no es el momento. Y lo quieras aceptar o no, debéis estar cansados, después de todo, un tornado os acaba de traer hasta aquí.

-Umm, no lo haces demasiado mal- habló nuevamente Gold, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada extrañada de parte de Emma- lo de fingir que algo te importa. Los dos sabemos que lo que te interesa no es que tu madre descanse, si no que se calle durante un rato.

-Eso no es cierto-murmuró Emma, permitiendo así que solo el falso Rumple se enterase.

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a una confusa Emma y a Regina.

Una vez estuvieron solas en el cuarto esta última intervino:

-¿Sabes que el oscuro, bueno, en este caso, la oscura no puede dormir?

-Sí, lo sé. Y no sabes lo bien que me vendría ahora. Necesito desconectar. Esto está siendo demasiado para mi. Tengo a Gold pegado a mi todo el día, parece mi pepito grillo, pero me guia hacía el lado equivocado. Me he transformado en la oscura. No sé que soy capaz de hacer y tampoco quiero descubrirlo.

-Charlemos entonces.

-¿Qué?

-Debes olvidarte de los problemas. Escucha.

Se quedó en silencio para dejarle sentir su alrededor. Desde el ventanal abierto entraba el viento fresco de la tarde-noche. Un olor a flores y un grillo sutil, acompañando al silencio.

Regina se acercó al balcón y murmuró algo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Emma caminando hacía ella.

-Echaba de menos esto, más de lo que quisiera admitir. Este olor característico. Este es mi mundo, donde me crié, es cierto que el otro ofrece muchas ventajas y me gusta pero...

-Es tu hogar

-Sí, y lo curioso es que estamos muy lejos de mi castillo, o el castillo de tu madre. Pero siento que estoy en el lugar correcto. Es como una conexión. No sé si lo entiendes.

-Tambien es mi mundo, pero no lo siento como mio, cuando estuve aquí por primera vez... No quería volver, y mira, ya es mi tercera vez- ambas esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Garfio me ha contado lo que pasó con Zelena.

-Ese inepto la dejó escapar, si no hubiera tenido un plan B...

Emma no respondió al comentario sobre su novio y añadió:

-Me ha dicho lo de que pensaba irse por su bebé. ¿Quizás no deberíamos dejarla ir?

-¿Crees que nos dejaría en paz? No sería raro que más tarde volviera cuando su vida se torciese.

-Tambien es que creo es que mañana debemos tocar el tema en la reunión, ¿no crees?

-Sí, aunque no se si va a tener un buen resultado todo esto.

Emma agachó la cabeza, apenada por la afirmación de la exreina malvada.

-Hey, me refería a lo de Zelena, no a lo de ti y la oscuridad. Todos sabemos que saldrás de esta, es bastante obvio que lo conseguirás. ¿Has visto cuanta gente tiene fe en ti? Buenos, malos...

-¿Sabes que tu ya no estás incluida en la categoría de malos, verdad?

-Pero tampoco soy buena del todo, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Mi madre tampoco es buena del todo, y no por eso es mala- Emma esbozó una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que miranos. Charlando como amigas, la reina malvada y la hija de Blancanives. Todavía no logro entender como hemos llegado a este punto.

Y ambas sonrieron.

 **¿Que os ha parecido? Dejad reviws, por favor, me encate saber vuestras opiniones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Respuestas al final :)**

CAPÍTULO 2

Aunque habia intentado no tener que irse a dormir, hubo un momento en el que el sueño le venció y Regina tuvo que marcharse. Emma se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Y con Rumple.

-Sabes, querida, nunca imaginé que Regina fuese capaz de ser amiga de alguien de esta manera. Sigo dudando si no lo hará por algun motivo en particular.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que quizás no sea tu amiga por ti, si no por algo más. Solo con esta leve amistad ya a conseguido poder estar con Henry todo el tiempo que quiere, poder pasear por el pueblo que todos sean amables con ella, incluso tiene en su poder al oscuro. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir? Tiene control absoluto sobre ti, puede hacerte hacer cualquier cosa, ¿no te has parado a pensar que quizás, a ella no le importaba ser el oscuro?

-No, ¿como iba a pensar yo eso? Ahora es una buena persona y...

-¿Y por que lo es? Por que si no lo fuera la tendríais encerrada como a su hermana, pero siendo la oscura, daría igual: primero, todos creeríais que no es culpa suya, que está bajo un hechizo; segundo, tendría poder sobre cualquiera si ella tuviese la daga y tercero, podría recuperar todo lo que una vez quiso y sería disculpada, por que claro, ella era buena, pero llegó un hechizo y la hizo mala, ¿qué culpa tiene?. Quiero hacerte saber una cosa, querida, todos los errores y aciertos que cometas, serán solamente responsabilidad tuya, yo te hablo desde tu cabeza, soy la parte oscura de ti.

-Eso no es cierto, tu no eres yo, tu solo quieres confundirme, yo no quiero esto.

-¿A no?- preguntó el falso Rumple mientras una gran nube verde le cubría entero. Por un momento no se vio nada y despues...

Ahí estaba ella, pero era diferente. Estaba toda vestida de negro,con una ropa que le recordó a la que llevaba Regina antiguamente, cuando era la reina malvada, era un traje largo, tenía el pelo más claro, parecía blanco y recogido de una forma extraña. Cuando le miró tenía los ojos diferentes eran como... ¿dorados? Toda ella transmitia una extraña fuerza, esbozaba una sonrisa diferente, más dura y sarcástica.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿No soy tu?- preguntó la falsa Emma mientras caminaba a su alrededor, mareandola, confundiendola.

-Claro que no, yo nunca he sido así.

-Pero lo serás- esa sonriasa de nuevo. Le acarició la cara mientras seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, como acorralandola. De pronto se paró y con la mano aun en su mejilla se le acercó a la cara y casi pegada a ella le susurró: -y te gustaría serlo, ¿verdad?

Emma, la verdadera Emma enmudeció, ya no sabía que pensaba, si quería o no quería, si aquella mujer era ella o no, si se convirtiese en ella, ¿le gustaría?

La falsa Emma asintió levemente: -Te gustará, pero debes dejarte llevar.

-¿Cómo?- ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, estaba confusa.

-Deja que te ayude, yo, Rumple. La forma que prefieras darle a tu maldad interior, pero deja que te ayudemos a ser poderosa, lo estás deseando. Rumple tampoco quiso aceptarlo al principio, pero una vez que pruebas un poco... siempre quieres más. El poder es complicado, Emma, muy complicado, igual que la oscuridad, sin embargo es mucho más fácil que la luz. No sucumbir a la maldad es casi imposible, si no mira a tu madre, Blancanieves, todos piensan que es perfecta, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es así. Te voy a ser sincera: La oscuridad es más fácil, te da más cosas y disfrutas más con ella. Por que negarte el placer de rendirte ante ella. Preguntale a Regina, ¿preferirías seguir siendo lo que eras o lo que eres ahora? Y te mentirá. Y tu sabrás que te está mintiendo. Emma, no tienes por que cometer los errores de otros antes que tu. Pero si quieres ser como yo, primero tienes que recuperar la daga, es algo imprescindible. Hasta que no quede otra opción Regina no intentará usarla, y en ese momento, evita que no la tenga, y evita también que no sepa que no la tiene, por que eso levantaría la voz de alarma. Preparate, consigue esa maldad y después antes de mostrársela a nadie, recupera la daga.

La Emma oscura se acercó a ella, mucho, por un momento no supo que iba a hacer pero encuanto se dio cuenta la apartó de si misma.

-¡Pero que haces! ¡Querias besarme! ¡Eres yo! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Al final lo harás, todos se rinden al final, para ser el oscuro hay que quererse demasiado a si mismo.

Y la falsa Emma desapareció.

Emma se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, mientras sentía que todo se le escapaba de las manos, que era imposible de controlar. Y sin poder evitarlo, gritó. Gritó con rabia, y ni siquiera sabía a que se debía. Gritó varias veces, liberandose del dolor que tenía en su interior.

Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta probablemente para ver que ocurria, pensaría que la estaban atacando. Emma ni siquiera pensó, y el guardia ya estaba flotando en el aire. Lo empujó con fuerza hacia el pasillo y después cerró la puerta.

Sintió una sensación gratificante, de poder, pensó en lo que había dicho su otra yo, una vez que lo pruebas una vez, siempre querrás más. Y no entendía por que en algun momento había creido que eso no era correcto.

Todo parecía irreal, un gran sueño dentro de su realidad. La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez era ella, su madre que la miraba como si no entendiese lo que pasaba.

-Ella te abandonó- la voz de la falsa Emma le susurró en el oído- Hubieras podido vivir con todos ellos en Storybrook, y nunca hubiera pasado nada de lo que te pasó.

Emma solo repitió sus palabras, y Snow parecía no poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Igual que con el guardia, levantó a su madre como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y la dejó caer en una esquina. David que había entrado tras ella corrió a ayudarla.

Emma se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se recolocó el pelo como si en aquella situación no tuviera nada que ver.

-Emma, ¿qué pasa? Hace un rato estabas bien, ¿qué a pasado?

Ahora era Regina la que hablaba, y Emma sabía que sujetaba la daga tras su espalda, por si intentaba hacerle daño.

Fue de golpe, de pronto todo se volvió confuso y pareció despertar de ese sueño al que la falsa Emma le había inducido.

Vio a su madre tirada en el suelo, a su padre arrodillado a su lado, a su hijo que desde la puerta la observaba con pavor y a Regina, que la miraba como si sintiera pena por ella.

Corrió donde estaban sus padres, David la miró desconfiado, pero pareció notar que algo había cambiado y le dijo:

-Se ha desmayado, por el golpe y por la impresión. Voy a llevarla al cuarto, debe descansar. ¿Podrías...?

Con un movimiento de su mano el cuerpo de su madre empezó a flotar como tumbado sobre una superficie invisible mientras se movía hacía la puerta como un fantasma.

-Anda Henry, marchate- escuchó que decía Regina.

-No voy a dejarte sola con ella. Es mi madre, pero es peligrosa.

-Ni se te ocurra decir esas cosas, jovencito. Además, si pasara algo tu serías más un problema que una solución. Tu no tienes magia, eres más manipulable, ya lo estuvimos hablando, no hace falta que quieras hacerte siempre el heroe. Anda ve, tengo que hablar con tu madre.- y depositó un beso sobre su cabeza.

Emma estaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, Regina se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-¿No has sido demasiado dura con él?

-Tiene que aprender a dejar de intentar protegernos a todos, ni siquiera tiene los medios, hay cosas que es mejor dejar claras desde el principio. Mirate a ti, por creerte la salvadora mira como has acabado.

Como respuesta recibió un codazo cariñoso.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?

-Eres la oscura, querida, y la oscuridad es muy dificil de evitar. Tenemos que conseguir encontrar a Merlín pronto. Pero antes creo que deberías hablar con Arturo sobre la bola.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Se levantó y miró a su reciente amiga: -¿Quieres venir?

-¿No decias que nadie más podía escucharlo?

-Sí, pero al menos puedes acompañarme.

-Está bien, no creo que pueda volver a dormirme, además ya está amaneciendo.

-Es cierto, ¿no será temprano para ir a hablar con Arturo?

-Emma, es el rey, siempre se levanta al alba y despues de todo este escandalo que has montado... Raro será que siga durmiendo.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Regina y Emma se despidieron una vez que a esta última le aceptaron el permiso para pasar a hablar con el ray. Cosa que extrañó a ambas tras los sucesos de una hora antes.

-Me han contado lo ocurrido, ¿su oscuridad se le resiste?- le preguntó el rey nada más entrar.

-Podría decirse así, majestad.

-Al parecer tenía mucha prisa por hablar conmigo, así que dejemosnos de rodeos. ¿Que sucede?

-Es por...- Emma observó todos los guardias que los rodeaban, pero aun asi debía decirlo- la bola.

La cara del rey cambió radicalmente: -Entiendo.

Y no dijo nada más. Susurró algo al oido de uno de los guardias que se marchó al instante.Y despues miró a otro: -¿Donde está Morin? Necesito que venga enseguida.

-Sí, mi señor.

Morin resultó ser un muchacho bajito, muy delgado, con el pelo pajizo color naranja y un montón de pecas. No tendría más de 9 años y era muy espabilado, con rapidez y precisión cumplia todo lo que Arturo le decía al instante.

-Podría decirse que es mi ayudante, es muy buen chico y de mucha ayuda, pero duerme demasiado para mi gusto.- le explicó Arturo.- Bien, Morin, necesito que ensilles a Llamrei y a Hengroen*. Supongo que sabrá montar, ¿no, señorita Swan?

-Sí, majestad, aunque no tan bien como Regina, me temo.

-Jajaja-rió el rey- pocos montan tan bien como Regina, pero yo siempre me he sentido orgulloso de poder decir que probablemente sea uno de los pocos que la superan, y por tanto uno de los mejores del reino. Ella y yo competimos en una ocasión, cuando ambos eramos muy jovenes, y para mi regocijo, gané.

Se dirigieron juntos al establo, seguidos de un par de guuardias a una rigurosa distancia.

-Era muy guapa, sabe. Es decir, ahora tambien lo es, pero por aquel entonces... yo era un muchacho enamoradizo y quedé prendado de su belleza.-confesó Arturo.

-¿De verdad? Vaya...es una curiosa historia, continue, por favor.

Montaron en los caballos, la yegua blanca, el caballo negro. Los hicieron caminar despacio, dando un paseo.

-Yo no iba a ser rey, todo fue una maravillosa coincidencia, igual que conocer a Regina. Mi padre, aunque no mi padre de sangre, conocía a su madre Cora. Una tarde, en la que yo no tenía nada que hacer me ofrecieron ir a conocerla. Estuve hablando con Regina y descubrimos que a ambos nos entusiasmaban los caballos, así que hicimos una carrera. Y gané. Me dijo que era la primera persona que la ganaba. Me gustaba mucho, así que cualquier excusa era buena para ir a verla. No sé si yo le gusté alguna vez. Pero un día cuando llegué su madre me dijo que no quería verme. La siguiente vez que supe de ella, fue por la invitación de su boda, y supe enseguida que lo más probable es que ella no hubiera pedido que fuera, si no que la invitación fuese por un asunto de mantener buenas relaciones entre los reinos. Así que amablemente, respondí que no.

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os va gustando? ¿Cual ha sido vuestra parte favorita?**

 **Andriux Herrera: Me encanta que te haya gustado y te haya enganchado la historia. En este fic va a ver mucha relación entre ambas, así que espero que te guste. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?**

 **Guest: lo más probable es que tengan una "relación" pero será diferente, ya lo veras más adelante ;) ¿Qué te ha parecido?**

 **Kykyo-chan: como le he dicho a Guest, lo más probable, como lo tengo planeado es que tengan una relación, pero ya lo ireis viendo. ¿Te gustó el capítulo?**

 **Debo decir que está es mi versión de lo ocurrido, así que aunque quizás meta algo de los siguientes episodios, lo más normal es que siga mi camino.**

 **La historia está planeada para acabar como acabó este primer capítulo, si despues quereís una continuación o algo, ya veríamos.**

 **Me encanta leer vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, así que no pareís ;) Gracias por leerme...**

*Llamrei y Hengroen eran, respectivamente, la yegua y el caballo del rey Arturo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La actualización de hoy es más corta. Quizás más tarde pueda esribir más, pero mejor poco que nada, ¿no?Me gustaría dedicarla a Andriux Herrera (¿eres chico o chica?), ¿te puedo llamar Andri? Y a KyKyo-Chan (¿a ti como te puedo llamar?)Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, me animan mucho a escribir ;)**

CAPITULO 3

Poco a poco, los caballos comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, hasta que ambos galoparon guiados por Arturo hasta un claro entre árboles.

-Aquí no entran mis guardias. Es el único sitio donde les prohíbo entrar, ahora mismo podrías intentar matarme, si entrase un guardia y yo sobreviviera, sería despedido al instante.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, si no no se toman en serio las restricciones- esbozó una sonrisa y bajo del caballo para sentarse sobre las plantas irregulares que cubrían el suelo, e indicó a Emma que hiciese lo mismo.

Un riachuelo corría un poco más abajo, solo se oía el agua y algunos pajarillos, de vez en cuando los caballos emitian algun ruido. Todo era paz, hasta que...

-¿No le vas a preguntar?- Rumpel apareció de pronto y sin avisar, apoyado sobre una roca, su piel brillaba aun más de lo normal, gracias al sol de la mañana que se colaba entre los árboles.

-Emm... Arturo, digo, majestad...

-Puede llamarme Arturo, si me permite que le hable de tu. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Está bien, Arturo, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto formalismo- sonrió- salvo por Regina que aun de vez en cuando me llama señorita Swan.

-Sé que le in... perdón, que te interesa otro tema, pero perdona que te pregunte, ¿qué relación mantienes con Regina? Que yo sepa, ella es la madrastra de tu madre, la que le obligó a abandonarte, la que os mandó a otro mundo...

-La verdad, quizás no lo entiendas pero entre este mundo y el otro, me quedo con el otro, menos... bichos raros, magia y esas cosas, aparte de las tecnologías, no lo entenderías.

Y sobre mi relación con Regina, podría decirse que somos amigas, pero no unas amigas convencionales, es una relación diferente e inexplicable.

-Entiendo, bueno no- soltó una leve carcajada.- Y ahora... querías que te mostrara la bola. ¿no? Hace mucho que no la visito, además hace falta alguien con magia para, digamos, activarla, así que... tampoco me serviría de mucho. ¿Quieres verla?

Emma asintió.

-Dejaremos aquí los caballos, no es un sitio donde puedan entrar.

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta llegar al borde del río. Durante lo que podría ser una media hora, en la que el silencio estuvo presente casi todo el tiempo, llegaron a una especie de poza. Había una pequeña cascada que la iba rellenando poco a poco, ya que el río torcía a la derecha y nunca llegaba a ella.

-Tenemos que...- Arturo señaló la cascada. Detrás se adivinaba lo que parecía una cueva.

Con el agua por la cintura, se introdujeron ambos bajo la cascada que les golpeaba ejerciendo una presión que llegaba a ser agradable.

Tras la cortina de agua se hallaba una cueva pequeña, húmeda, donde el agua llegaba a las rodillas casi todo el rato.

Emma sentía el pelo mojado que se pegaba a su cabeza y a su cara, la ropa que pesaba gracias al contacto con el agua y parecía que tenia su propio estanque dentro de los zapatos.

Sobre una roca donde el agua no podría alcanzarla nunca se encontraba una bola de cristal. La base era de madera tallada, pero no estaba ni siquiera húmeda.

-Era la bola de Merlín, cuando desapareció, Rumpelstinskin consiguió robarla, pero hace poco la recuperé, un hada me ayudó a mantenerla a salvo aquí, pero creo que tienes derecho a usarla. ¿Sabes como?

-Lo cierto es que no.

-¿Quien más ha oído hablar de la bola de cristal?

-Regina

-Umm, pídele ayuda a ella si lo deseas, pero antes de las 12 de la noche debe estar de nuevo aquí, o se transformará en piedra y quien la tenga en las manos con ella.

-Un hechizo drástico. Está bien, estará de vuelta aquí antes de esa hora.

-Como oscura tienes la habilidad de transportarte, ¿no es así?

Como respuesta recibió el asentimiento de Emma.

-Entonces marchate al castillo, yo aun tengo algo más que hacer. Recuerda estar aquí antes de las 12 en punto.

Emma hizo lo que el falso Rumpel le había enseñado poco antes y visualizó su habitación.

Y de pronto la imagen de Regina le vino a la cabeza, fue algo inconsciente, inevitable.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Regina estaba pensando, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días. Sobretodo pensaba: si hubiera sido al revés, si hubiera sido Emma la que hubiese estado en peligro, ¿hubiera echo ella lo mismo? Le gustaba pensar que sí, pero ahora que sentia que lo que le debía a Emma, todo sería como una obligación, o no...

En eso estaba cuando una nube de humo invadió su habitación, y de ella surgió una empapada Emma Swan. Tenia todo el pelo, la ropa y los zapatos mojados, y dejaba un charquito bajo sus pies.

Abrió la boca para decir Regina se le adelantó.

-Señorita Swan- la cortó antes de que empezara- que seamos, lo que se puede decir, amigas, no le da permiso para aparecer de esa manera en mi cuarto, y menos aun, mojándolo todo. No sé que derecho cree tener para hacer cosas como estás, pero no me gusta nada, así que le voy a pedir que se marche inmediatamente.

-Has vuelto a hablarme de usted fue lo único que respondió la aludida.

-¿Qué?- Regina no parecía entender aquel comentario.

-Cuando te enfadas me hablas de usted y me llamas señorita Swan, y lo creas o no, es bastante... no sabría como decírtelo. Ya se me ocurrirá la palabra. Pero me gusta.

-Por favor, como amiga mía que dices ser, podría...podrías- se corrigió- marcharte. Secarte y cambiarte de ropa y después si te apetece volver.

-Umm, está bien me marcho, aunque también podrías usar tu magia para secarme y todo arreglado.

-Tu también tienes magia, hazlo tu.

-Soy capaz de convertirme en un conejo antes de conseguir secarme, no tengo tanto dominio sobre mi magia.

Regina se levantó y abrió la puerta invitándola a salir.

-Venga, vayasé a cambiar, o no, pero deje de mojar el suelo de mi habitación.

Emma le hizo caso e hizo ademán de salir, para antes volverse y decir:

-Sexy, esa es la palabra, cuando te enfadas te pones bastante sexy- despues le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en una nube de humo que esta vez sí, le llevó hasta su dormitorio.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? Quizás escribo más hoy, pero no es seguro. Lo que si es seguro es que las reviews me animan mucho a seguir ;)**

 **Gracias por leer...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aparte del espisodio de ayer (que yo aun no he visto) Esta historia sigue por su lado, las respuestas a vuestras reviews al final. Tengo que deciros que a veces serán capítulos más largos y otras más cortos. Pero como ya dije en otra de mis historias. Puedo hacerlo más largo y tardar más en actualizar o más corto y subirlo antes. Vosotros me decis que preferís, pero yo por ahora hago la segunda, y salvo el tercero creo que no me han salido tan cortos. ¿Vosotros que opinais? Decidme lo que preferís. Y ahora, después de todo esto, el capítulo 4. Espero que os guste :) y espero vuestras nuevas reviews...**

"Cuando te enfadas estás muy sexy". Muchas veces se había aprovechado de su aspecto para conseguir lo que quería, y siempre le había dado buenos resultados, sabía como era, sabía que su cuerpo solía gustar a los demás, pero el comentario de su amiga la sorprendió. No lo esperaba, desde luego nunca se había parado a pensar en que enfadada estuviera sexy, pero tampoco había pensado que Emma se fuera a a fijar en cosas como esa. Es cierto que ella tambien se fijaba y se había dado cuenta de que su reciente amiga era bastante guapa, pero desde luego, eso se debía a que era una persona objetiva y observadora y claramente no se lo iba diciendo descaradamente y después de interrumpir en su habitación de golpe y sin avisar.

Esta vez si llamó a la puerta, bueno, fueron dos golpes y después entró sin esperar respuesta, pero Regina cedió y no dijo nada, al menos había llamado, y algo era algo.

Se había cambiado de ropa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que esa ropa no era suya. Había aparecido en el bosque encantado con lo puesto, así que supuso que se lo había pedido prestado a un vestido de manga larga, con la falda roja y la parte de arriba color crema. Pero debía de pertenecer a una mujer más grande y robusta que Emma, ya que le quedaba bastante grande, y por que no decirlo, mal. Parecía que llevaba un disfraz.

-¿Ves lo que me haces poner?- se quejó la mujer.

Regina por un momento no pudo evitar reir, pero después respondió:

-Yo no te hecho poner nada, no sé a quien le habrás pedido ese vestido, pero con un saco estarías mejor.

Y siguió riéndose de una avergonzada Emma.

-¿Pero? ¿No vas a parar de reirte o que?

-Claro que no, es imposible, ¿pero tu te has visto?

-No, he preferido no mirar, pero ha sido lo único que he podido encontrar.

-Tanto no habrás buscado- Regina terminó de reir y fue entonces cuando se acercó a Emma para ayudarla- Anda, ven, vamos a ver que podemos hacer con esto.

Emma quedó en vuelta en una nube de humo morado por un momento, para después aparecer con ese mismo vestido adaptado a ella.

-No sé de que te sirve ser la persona más poderosa de todo el bosque encantado si ni si quiera sabes vestirte.

-Si me dieras unas clases...

-¿No tienes a Rumpel hablandote desde tu cabeza?

-Bueno, ahora mismo por suerte no está por aquí, pero tampoco es que me enseñe con animo de mejorarme, quiere que me convierta en una mala persona y no quiero repetir el numerito del otro día.

-Bueno, puedo enseñarte un par de cosas, pero también tenemos que ocuparnos de Merlín y de la bola.

-Ah, sí, la bola- interrumpió Emma- necesito que me ayudes. La tengo, pero necesito que me muestres como funiona.

-Está bien, ¿donde está?

Emma la guió hasta su habitación y la sacó de debajo de su cama.

-Tengo que devolverla antes de las 12 de está noche o me convertiré en piedra.

Regina la cogió y la apoyó sobre la mesa. La acarició con cuidado observandola. Durante un rato se quedó en silencio mirando lo que veía dentro de la bola de cristal y después asintió.

-Solo tú verás lo que la bola te muestre, y no deberías contarselo a nadie, lo que la bola te muestra a ti es por algo. Acariciala con cuidado, mírala fijamente, introducete dentro.

Emma hizo lo que le indicaba y entonces lo vio.

 _Lo primero que vio fue a Regina, hablaba con alguien, con ella. Pero con su ella malvada, le preguntaba sobre algo, le pedía algo. Pero ella se mantenía impasible._ De pronto otra imagen _ahora ella estaba normal, aunque vestida de fiesta. Abrazaba a Regina. Y le quitaba el puñal. Regina no se daba cuenta y cuando se separaban la miraba sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada._ Otra imagen se superpuso a la anterior, haciendolo todo un poco confuso _en la imagen inferior Regina y ella hablaban después de haberle cogido el puñal, pero en la superior eran ella y su madre. Parecía enfadada, como si le gritara, Snow intentaba que Regina acusiese, para controlarla a ella con la daga, pero ella se la mostraba a Snow. Parecía asustada. La acorralaba. La levantaba en el aire y sonreía. Mientras Regina y ella seguían hablando en la otra escena. Y de pronto todo sucedió de pronto. Lo vio todo a la vez: como su madre caía inerte y como Regina la besaba._

Al apartarse de la bola de cristal sintió como si todo fuera irreal.

Regina la observaba extrañada. Pero Emma no tenía palabras, no podía decir nada. ¿Por que la Emma del futuro iba a matar a su madre? ¿Y por qué Regina la estaba besando? Nada tenía lógica.

Toda la información la estaba superando. Regina pareció notar su estado, así que se acercó a ella.

-Emma

Emma se apartó lo más posible. Acababa de ver como la besaba, eso no tenía sentido, no podía tenía sentido. Su cabeza se lo repetía una y otra vez.

-Emma- repitió la otra mujer- lo que has visto puede cambiar. Tú lo puedes cambiar.

-Vete- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Regina le hizo caso y sin decir nada más se marchó.

Emma se tumbó en su cama. La imagenes que había visto se mezclaban con lo que acababa de decir Regina:-Lo que has visto puede cambiar. Tu lo puedes cambiar.

La pregunta más imprtante era: ¿lo quería cambiar?. Se sorprendió pensando eso, claro que quería cambiarlo. Esa fue la respuesta inmediata. Obviamente no quería matar a su madre, y tampoco quería besar a Regina, arruinaría su amistad para siempre, y ella ya tenía al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Fue entonces cuando Rumpel hizo su aparición:

-Hola querida, ¿me echabas de menos?

-La verdad, no.

-Un rato sin mi y ya tienes la cabeza hecha un lío, no sé como llevas más de 30 años conviviendo contigo misma.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Cualquiera puede vivir conmigo. Es cierto que soy algo desordenada, pero por lo demás...

-Eso es por que no están en tu cabeza. Y bien, ¿que opinas sobre lo que has visto? Al final te transformarás en una persona malvada, y no me extraña. Ya viste lo que pasó ayer, te sentiste poderosa, lo quieras o no.

-No me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, y de ningun modo puede repetirse de nuevo. Mucho menos atacaré a mi madre de esa forma. Acabar con la vida de mi madre...

Aunque Emma hablaba con Rumpel, nadie más veía a este último, así que al entrar Garfio en la habitación la encontró hablando sola. Sin embargo decidió no mencionar esto.

-Hola, amor, ¿cómo estás? Henry me ha contado lo que pasó esta mañana, está asustado, y seguro que tú también. Debemos solucionar esto lo antes posible. Creo que deberíamos convocar una nueva reunión. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que me gustaría dormir, y no puedo. Así que me conformaré con descansar. ¿Qué te parece si celebramos la reunión esta tarde?

Emma había descubierto que si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente intentando dormir entraba en un estado de somnoliencia donde existían los sueños, pero ella estaba completamente consciente. Por tanto es como si observara una pelicula echa con trazos inconexos pero que en ese momento tenía un gran sentido. Le permitia, por decirlo de otra manera, descubrir los sueños de una nueva forma, todos con un sentido complejo en su interior.

Garfio asintió:-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-No te preocupes. No hace falta que te quedes, además me vendrá bien estar sola. Pero gracias.- depositó un beso sobre la boca de su novio y este se marchó sin decir nada más.

La escena comenzó a mostrarse ante sus ojos, ella era una mera expectadora, su parte dormida era la que controlaba los sueños. Lo primero que observó fue a ella y snow una enfrente de la otra:

 _-¿Sabes qué? Me alegro que me abandonaseis, si no lo hubierais echo yo no sería así ahora- decía Emma._

 _-Igualmente debemos pedirte disculpas nuevamente- decía Snow. De pronto David estaba a su lado, aunque la Emma que observaba estaba segura de que antes no estaba._

 _-No os preocupeis por eso ahora. Lo importante es a quien quiero presentaros._

 _David y Snow sonreían._

 _-Eso quiere decir que al fin te has librado de ese pirata, ¿no es así?- su padre sonreía. Era una sonrisa maligna, siniestra. Extraña en la cara siempre afable de su progenitor._

 _La Emma del sueño no respondía._

 _A su lado estaba su yo malvada. Le rodeaba un áurea morada que parecía atraerla hacia ella. En ese momento, la Emma malvada era la persona más bella que había visto nunca. Ni si quiera se preocupo de que fuera ella misma, le parecía algo totalmente normal._

 _David y Snow habían desaparecido, ahora solo estaban ellas dos solas._

 _-Sé que quieres besarme- decía su yo malvado. Y era cierto que lo quería, era algo inevitable, ¿por qué le diría que no a ese ser tan bello, misterioso e influyente que tenía enfrente? Sentía que si decía que no la perdería para siempre, pero si decía que sí... Su corazón latía a mil por hora. De alguna manera supo que aquello era lo que siempre había deseado. Ese momento no iba a acabar nunca por que era simplemente infinito._

 _La Emma que observaba se sentia flotar, igual que la Emma del sueño._

 _Y entonces, cuando iba a probar esos labios, aquello que siempre había deseado..._

 _-¿Qué haces, amor?- la voz que hablaba era la de Garfio, y sintió un odio infinito hacía aquel que le había interrumpido, pero cuando se giró quien la miraba era Regina. Y el odio se disipó._

 _-Sé que quieres besarme- repitió, pero esta vez era Regina. Y estaba completamente lúcida, no había nada que la confundiera. Sabía lo que quería. Quería besarla. Pero no por que ella lo dijese, si no por que lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo quería, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba._

 _Y la besó. Sintió sus labios suaves sobre su boca, sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, cada vez más...Y sentía una gran tranquilidad, una gran felicidad y una gran paz. Mientras los dedos de Regina recorrian su pelo, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la otra mujer..._

 _Y entonces aparecía su madre. La encerraba en un cuarto asfixiante, y le gritaba. Le preguntaba como le podía haber hecho eso a ella, su madre. Lloraba y decía que ahora no habría más remedio. Había una única solución: Matar a Regina_

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Sabed que me han encantado todas vuestras reviews, y que si no las respondo una por una es por que no tengo apenas tiempo y si no era esperar hasta mañana.**

 **Como veis la relación Emma-Regina llegará más allá, pero ya ireis viendo. Espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia y estoy segura de que la dabais por olvidada.**

 **Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero espero que eso cambie a partir de ahora y pueda hacerlo de forma más seguida.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por las reviews y espero que podáis comentar este capítulo también. De nuevo pido perdón por haber abandonado la historia.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura**

Aunque llevaba días deseando poder dormir, aquella especie de duermevela que había conseguido no la había ayudado lo más mínimo.

Estaba totalmente segura, las imágenes de la bola le habían hecho pensar en cosas que ella no quería. ¿Por qué iba a querer ella besar a Regina? No tenía ningún sentido.

"Toc toc" el ruido de alguien llamando a mi puerta me hizo olvidar mis pensamientos y me dirigí a abrir.

-Hola- saludó mi madre. Aunque a todos nos había cambiado de algún modo el estar en Camelot mi madre parecía la más afectada. Se había puesto un pomposo traje de fiesta y sonreía como si nunca hubiera querido estar en otro sitio y esos años viviendo en Storybrook hubieran sido solo un sueño.- Te traigo la ropa.

Me miró de arriba abajo e intentó contener una sonrisa. Seguía vestida con ropa que me quedaba grande, con todo el asunto de la bola, Regina no me había cambiado de ropa.

Snow dejó caer sobre la cama el vestido. Emma lo miró. Miró a su madre. Volvió a mirar el vestido.

-Emm…mamá… como decir esto- se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirar el vestido- verás, agradezco tu interés pero no me voy a poner eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás, no es por nada, pero no es mi estilo. No me voy a poner eso.

Rumple soltó una carcajada desde la otra esquina de la habitación.

-¿Cómo le vas a explicar a tu madre que su vestido no es totalmente perfecto viendo como va vestida?. Eres una princesa querida. Acostúmbrate.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Regina.

La ex reina malvada también estaba vestida como para una fiesta. Diferente a cuando Emma la había visto en su visita al pasado como princesa Leia, mucho más sencilla y menos oscura.

-Emma, siento interrumpir, pero creo que…

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de su hijastra y dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-Regina, menos mal que has venido- suspiró Snow- Emma no quiere ponerse su vestido.

Regina observó el vestido sobre la cama y alisó uno de los pliegues.

-Umm, pero Emma, querida, ¿Por qué no quieres ponerte este hermoso vestido? Es precioso, y muy adecuado para la ocasión.

Emma quería matar a Regina, pero se contuvo:- ¿Qué ocasión?

-Tu primer baile.- respondió su madre.

-Mi primer ¿qué?

-Baile

-Yo ya he tenido varios bailes, puede que mi baile de graduación no fuese muy convencional, pero lo tuve.

-Creo que lo que tu madre quiere decir es tu primer baile en nuestro mundo. Es algo muy especial. Te gustará.

-¿Me estás diciendo que queréis que me ponga este vestido y baile con Hook un vals?

Ambas asintieron.

-Iré al baile, pero no quiero este vestido lo siento mamá.

-Además- interrumpió Regina- ahora mismo tenemos un tema más importante que tratar.

-Se refiere a la bola- aclaró Rumple.

-Lo sé- respondió a ambos Emma.- mamá, por favor, necesito hablar a solas con Regina.

-¿Es sobre Merlín?

-Miéntele- interrumpió Rumple nuevamente.

-No, es un tema sin importancia. Una sorpresa… ehh… si te lo dijésemos ya no tendría gracia.

Emma puso su mejor sonrisa y abrazó a su madre.

-En ese caso… me marcho, pero espero que no me tengáis al margen de la sorpresa mucho tiempo.

-Ya… sabemos que podemos confiar en ti, cuando te cuentan un secreto te lo llevas a la tumba.- Respondió Regina.

Snow frunció el ceño y las dejó a solas.

-Bueno,¿Cuándo hay que devolver la bola?- preguntó en cuanto se quedaron solas.

-Antes de la medianoche.

-¿Has visto todo lo que querías ver?

-No lo que quería ver- respondió Emma- pero creo que es mejor no saber más.

Regina asintió como si comprendiese la importancia de lo que Emma había visto.

-Vamos ahora entonces, ¿te parece?

Emma asintió. Para después añadir: -¿Puedes cambiarme de ropa primero?

Regina soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuándo es el baile?

-Dentro de tres días, es un baile de bienvenida, pero todavía necesitan ultimar detalles, no se esperaban nuestra llegada.

Después de cambiar a Emma y ayudarla a dejar en su sitió la bola de Merlín, Regina decidió ir a hablar con Robin. Esto era algo que de cierta manera la tranquilizaba, el tener a alguien que sabía que la quería y con quien poder hablar tranquilamente.

Juntos salieron a dar un paseo, lo que le recordó a sus momentos de felicidad cuando era joven y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Daniel.

Robin la cogió de la mano y la trató como lo haría un caballero.

Como Daniel, volvió a pensar. Y como Daniel tampoco es un caballero.

Pero esa mirada enamorada, esa forma en la que le pedía que se quedara un rato más cuando le decía que tenía que marcharse… no cambiaría eso por nada. Estaba segura.

Fue entonces, tomados de la mano, en un cómodo silencio y con esos pensamientos en la cabeza que el humo apareció.

No era humo blanco como la magia de Emma, ni morado como la suya, ni siquiera verde como la de su hermana. Es grisáceo. Parece humo de chimenea, parece humo sucio. Y tras él aparece Emma. Una Emma desorientada, que tropieza y cae encima de la pareja tirándola al suelo.

-¡Emma! – exclamó Robin

-¡Señorita Swan!- gritó Regina.

Los tres quedaron tirados en el suelo durante un momento. Emma sobre Regina y esta última aun sujetando la mano de su novio.

Emma se quedó por un momento simplemente observando a la mujer bajo ella, cuando notó la mano de Robin ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. Se apoyó en ella y luego ayudó a Regina a levantarse.

-¿Se puede saber, señorita Swan, a que se debe este atropello?-preguntó indignada la antigua reina mientras se sacudía el polvo del vestido.

-Bueno, no era mi intención haceros tropezar, lo siento, pero sí que necesitaba hablar contigo Regina.

Robin dejó marchar a su novia a regañadientes tras besarla y decirle que la buscaría más tarde para acompañarla a la cena.

En cuanto Robin se marchó, Emma se rió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que nunca esperé verte de esa manera.

-¿Cómo?

-Tan falsamente enamorada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? No ha sido muy largo, lo sé, intentaré hacer actualizaciones más largas. Si tengo el tiempo.**

 **Espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios que siempre me animan muchísimo.**

 **Espero escribir pronto.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
